fire hand part 1
by kevin O'Connor
Summary: five jewels are found that can give give people elemental powers read as jack uses his power to fight evil


Prologue

Deep in the Malaysian mountains a discovery is made.

"Mr Ryan I have found them" a young teenage girl says as she pulls something from beneath a freshly dug hole in the ground she pulls out 4 jewels of different colours.

"At last we can prove that lost race existed even if beside this is the writing on the wall your brother found yesterday" an older man whose hair is greying slowly from the life he had led.

"Yes sir my brother and I have found the evidence you are looking for maybe it time to call it a night" the girl asked looking tired.

"Yes your right of course it is late I want to have a look at the jewels you found as I continue to decipher the writing on that wall" he says sighing and looking very tired.

"Goodnight then David" she leaves the room as she does he looks at the jewels and picks up the red one and it begins to glow.

The next day

The small group is hard at work exploring the ruins that have found when they are disturbed by the sound of a distant helicopter approaching the ruins.

"What is that no is supposed to knew we are up here" the lead archaeologist says to the group.

"We need to hide our findings did you finish those translations" "yes I did here you take them" David hands the jewels and his diary to the girl.

The helicopter lands by the site it has a CE red logo on it the helicopter's side door opens a man in a business suit gets out and look at the crowd David and the girl have left the group they have made there way to path that should lead the girl out the mountains and back into civilisation.

She turns to David " I cant leave what about Willis I cant leave him there" she turns around to head back. David grabs her arm pulls her back.

"Listen to me you have to get out of here and head to Britain and give this to my son" he produces a small package from inside his coat "this has to be done this jewels is important to the future of the whole human race if they fall into the wrong hands.." He couldn't finish the sentence but she got the message and nodded her head solemnly. He handed her a blue jewel.

"what about the other four jewels we need to get them out" she said quickly

"The other one I have is in the package intended for my son please try and help him to understand their importance I will go back and try to his the other three, if I fail you are only hope" he tell her sadly

She hugged him quickly "read my diary everything you need to know is there" he told her.

"I will please look after Willis I will take this to your son" she put the jewels and the package into bag and started to leave. David turned and headed back to the ruins knowing it was probably the last thing he would every do.

She turned to watch him leave knowing she would probably never see them again she looks at the blue jewel " I hope you are worth all this" as she finished the jewel glowed a dark blue.

And with that she understood what must be done.

Chapter 1 -the story begins

The alarm clock rings angrily at the side of my bed telling me to get up and face the world I respond by groggily smacking the clock and turning it off. I get up to face the world but I start by looking at the zombie I can see in the mirror myself.

I look in the mirror and try to remember who the hell I am and remember quickly as I comb my messed up hair. My name is jack Ryan, I am 19, I live in England and I attend college(once in a while).

I have always been a wild child at heart and I don't like to conform to rules that are set before me that why I live alone I am used to being alone.

Every since I was in high school I was a fighter I trained myself in various fighting techniques and I fought with everyone who challenged me I who am a lone wolf who loved to fight I would even fight teachers. Hell one challenged my and lost I was a mysterious person in high school because I was always alone because I really don't like people never could cannot connect with them.

I was lucky with my high school record for brawls and fight that I managed to get into college only a few of the teachers in the college know about my personal life I have been warned many times that if I get into one fight in the college I am out the door so I keep my cool because I can always wait for revenge on people in anyway shape or form.

chapter 2 -my fathers legacy and the fight for survival

My parent split up when I was 12 my dad was an explorer he left to search for some fabled lost race from which he never returned. I occasionally get letters from him meaning he is alive somewhere. My mother is lost as well in her mind after dad left she lost it generally over the year now she is catatonic in some mental hospital I visit her occasionally but it goes nowhere. Suddenly someone starts ringing my door bell "I am coming, I am coming" I shout at the front door. I walk towards it and unlock the door.

"Mail for you" the postman says as he shoves a package into my hand "thanks" I say as I close the door.

I inspect the package it has my father name on the back I quickly rip it open it inside it, is a letter and a jewel I pick up the jewel it is a small red diamond.

I looked down at it examine the jewel in my hand "flaming hell this must be worth a fortune" as I said that I noticed the jewel had started to glow and it was getting brighter it leapt out of my hand with a mind of it own and on to my wrist it burnt me as I tried to stop it.

The pain in my hand had become unbearable until I blacked out and collapsed on the floor when I came to the jewel was logged in my wrist I tried to pull it out but it was fused to my wrist indefinitely "what the hell why would dad send me this death trap".

I reached over for the letter to explain this item I picked it up with my good hand and read it "dear son by the time you read this I will be dead my expedition has got lost in the Malaysian mountains while looking for a lost tribe that died out years ago the jewel I have enclosed is the only relic I have found of there existence it is a fire stone one of five stone that were apparently created to stop an ancient evil from destroying the earth".

I looked down at the stone which was now a part of me "well thanks dad I was always thinking of getting a piercing anyway" I continued reading the letter "I am sorry I have not seen you grow up I have missed you and your mother tell her I am sorry I have should have been there for her and you signed Robert Ryan".

I sat down to take this all in there looked like there was missing part of the letter I looked at the clock next to me it was saying 9:00AM.

"oh bloody hell I am late I will have to think about this later I got dressed and put a wrist band I had from my martial arts days around the jewel embedded in my hand to conceal it from prying eyes and walked into class.

I was 1 hour late what time do you call this you were supposed to be hear an hour ago"

"sorry sir I had family problems to deal with" he looked at me with contempt but his gaze lifted when I looked him straight in the eyes

"well em... Come in and sit down but don't let it happen again" I turned and headed for a quiet desk in top right hand corner and began my days lessons everyone looks at me as if I am deranged but I don't care at least scared people keep there distance.

At 3:00 my college day ended I decided to walk home when I noticed a man in a black suit following me I walk around a corner and quickly jump out of site above him on to a ledge concealed in darkness (what does he want) I think to myself as I listen for anything he might say the man looks all around in disbelief

"I have lost sight of the target repeat I have lost sight of him it like he has disappeared I am returning to base" as I listened I watched him leave and I waited for 10 minutes and I was left wondering what more weird shit can happen today.

I walked home to contemplate what the hell was going on and why I felt like my life was spinning out of control.

As I walked home the jewel started to glow as if it was feeding off my frustrations I looked at it with equal frustration.

(What did dad say it was called oh yeah a fire stone) as I reached my home I saw a girl sitting outside my door on the steps.

"oh bloody hell what now " I mutter to myself I look at the girl she is beautiful with jet black hair but she looks miserable as if a terrible curse has been put on her.

I stand there watching her trying to work out what she is up to when my stone reacts giving off the same pain as when it bonded to me I scream out in pain grabbing my wrist trying to control the pain.

I uncover the jewel which is glowing dark red like a danger sign.

She sees the jewel and walks slowly towards me I am trying to control my wrist that is moving with a mind of it she raises her hand and shouts "water cyclone".

Then miraculously a spinning jet of water escapes from her wrist and hits me full in the chest knocking me over a wall while she continues her advances towards me slowly she likes being in control. "What's the matter with you fight me you coward" she taunts me as I am trying to think rationally of what the hell is going on.

I stand up and hide for a second while I work out a tactic she moves forward in front of me trying to find me I stalk forward slowly and wrap my arms around her throat quickly.

She is surprised by this turn of events and tries to shout "water shi..." I put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me" I shout from behind her then I notice a blue jewel on her wrist just like me I then feel pain as if the jewel in my hand is trying to control me to kill her by squeezing her throat I try to resist the urge and control my wrist from flexing around her throat.

She takes advantage of this and quickly grabs my arm positioned under her neck and throws me over her shoulder into a wall the frustration and anger build inside of me she steps forwards and laughs at me while I am down.

The anger builds more and more intense as she laughs at me. I also notice an American accent on her.

"I thought the great jack Ryan that I heard so much about the legendary lone wolf is so easily defeated, and especially by one insignificant Female to boot".

More and more intense it grows to beyond breaking point.

"Oh well" she mocks time for you to die mister Ryan" she raises her hand with the blue jewel attached and commands it "water typhoon".

I cant see her anymore all I can see is a wall of fire in front of me waiting to be released.

A typhoon of water escapes from her arm and swirling towards me engulfing me in a sea of blue I hold what little breath I have and try to fight my way out.

All I can see is fire and I am trying to release it, my anger has reached it's apex boiling point and I release my rage as I scream an angry scream within the water typhoon I am engulfed by a fire I see though the typhoon and see the shocked look on her face.

"It not possible" I hear her say as my body is engulfed in fire inside her water typhoon my anger keeps growing brighter and brighter until my fire is unconquered by the water around me.

So I began to spin in the typhoon making my fire stronger until I completely evaporate the water.

As the water dissipates around me I see the fear and quick desperation in her eyes as she recalls the water molecules quickly into her hand that form a solid water sword she lunges for me as I hit the ground hard with a wall of fire all around me.

I try to control the element emanating from me like she does. I focus on the jewel and the flame goes down and creates a fire sword like hers as she swings for me, I block her swing. The two blades sizzle when they meet she swings again for me as I continue to block her as she tries to kill me with her water sword.

"Fire cannot defeat water" she shouts angrily "wanna bet" I retaliate as I close my eyes and focus while she pushes her blade against mine trying to over power me, my body flame ignites covering me in fire I power forward while her blade and excess heat generating from my body and evaporate the water swords instantly in her hand.

She backs away cowering at me trying to think of something to do I use this to my advantage and fire a blast of concentrated fire at her "this is not possible she shouted as I knock her off her feet into an unconscious state to the floor in front of me.

She hit the floor like I do only I was exhausted it used all of my mental power to control the power of fire emendating from the jewel embedded in my wrist I used to defeat her.

I stood up and looked at the jewel which glowed like it was happy from the thrill of victory I covered it up and walked towards the girl that was lying right in front of me I reached for her wrist and as I touched her blue water jewel it comes off on my hand.

I look at it closely at it then I am expecting it to bond with me as well but as I placed it near the red jewel on my wrist it jumped out of my hand as though it was rejecting me I picked it up from where it landed on the ground and place it in my jacket pocket so it could not do anymore damage.

I look down at the unconscious girl in front of me feeling a bit of pity because of the fact she was nearly more than I could handle which is unusual for me so I picked her up and took her into my house I pick up a bag that was also lying on the steps to my house and I open the front door and walk into my house with the unconscious girl waiting to get some answer from her.

As I walked in I could not help thinking thank god no one saw that exchange.

A door on a car at the side of the road opens the man who had been following Jack earlier spoke quickly into a mobile "I have seen the target fight with a female suspect they both have the power we are looking for".

A voice and the other end responded "did you get video footage from the battle".

"yes I did sir it was pretty intense" the man said nervously "I will return to base immediately" he hung up and put his mobile into his pocket and got into the car quickly. To avoid being seen "be seeing you real soon Jack" he said as drove off.


End file.
